<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasy by vixx_trix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086983">Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx_trix/pseuds/vixx_trix'>vixx_trix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Demigods?, Jaewhan is a good little elf boi, M/M, Wonshik is french in this story- somewhat, f a i r y t a l e s, fluff?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx_trix/pseuds/vixx_trix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan finds himself in a mysterious white and gold castle while still in search of his soulmate. He never knew what the white ribbon on his finger had meant, because everyone else had familiar ones. Trailing down the Kratos forest, straying away from his home a few miles back and following the ribbon, he finds the ribbon takes him to a castle. Not knowing any better, he decides to come in and meets Jiwon, one of the owners of the castle. Inspecting more of the place, he meets the actual owner, Wonshik, a rich french man who has some secrets hidden inside. Jaehwan didn't want to believe he liked him, but his irrisitable scent and gestures made him fall more. Was he the one with the white ribbon that can connect to his, or was Wonshik just trying to make a fool out of him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"You're quite the fancy man, Monsieur," Jaehwan scoffed</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"That's just me. I've always been fancy, it was passed on from my parents,"</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Is that so?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Wonshik sputtered, "My father was a god and my mother was a human, so he gifted me this place to live with my sister forever,"</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Demi-god?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The traces of the white thread that was tied onto Jaehwan’s finger had pulled him right to a castle that was hidden in the forest. The castle was huge, the moon was practically shining the way for him to walk up the path. Straying away from his home, he looked back at the direction he had come from and then started walking up the path to the castle. His mother always told him to trust himself, but it was uncertain if he wanted to do that right now. He had never traveled outside the realm of his town, let alone go deep into the forest. The kids in his town nicknamed it the Kratos forest, for how mysterious and interesting it was. There wasn’t much of a backstory to that though. Those kids never cared to explain, they were only little elementary schoolers, they wouldn’t actually have a thought about how dangerous the forest was. Jaehwan lived somewhat in the forest, but he could see almost the whole town in front of him. Even though his mother had told him to trust himself, or even be true to himself, she wasn’t really like that. Nobody should know that he was an elf, it wasn’t too distinguishable but his ears gave off a clear sign. None of the kids cared though, they just thought he was unique like that. They all nicknamed him ‘Fairy’ because of how small and adorable he was. And that nickname stayed with him all the way until highschool. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the kids had gotten the thread tied onto their fingers. Jaehwan was the mysterious one now with the white thread. No one really knew what that meant, because the threads were supposed to represent their soulmates or lovers. Some had red ones, that meant they had someone of the opposite sex, others had pink which was same sex, blue meant that it was just their soulmate that they would stay forever with and wouldn’t marry. But white was rare, no one had a thought about it. Some say that white means that their soulmate had already passed, some say that it means he’s not real. But he didn’t want to think about the possibilities at the moment. Sometimes he did think about it, what if it was something related to a more fairytale scenario? What if his soulmate was not like him, and maybe the soulmate was some sort of entity. There was a moment though where he did actually have a crush on his friend, but the string never connected to him. It made him a little sad that he wasn’t the one, because he liked him for so long, but maybe he wasn’t really the one for him. Leo wasn’t really like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He always liked to fantasize his own little worlds and stories, with action and fighting. Sometimes he liked to make adventure stories with his friends and then write them down as a little inside thing between themselves. Like how Leo would be the demi-god guard while Jaehwan was the god who was protected by Leo and Hongbin along with Hyuk would be the bad guys and try to overtake Jaehwan. Hakyeon always watched over them, he found the games awfully amusing but never really participated, sometimes he would be the little helper of Jaehwan. But other than those, he really liked to imagine love stories, where he finally meets the prince/princess of his dreams and happily falls in love. And now when he looked at the white thread that was on his finger, he imagined those more, what was his soulmate going to look like? Well of course there wouldn’t be any princes or princesses, but he couldn’t help but imagine that.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But all those memories somehow corresponded with his situation, the thread led all the way here, but then it abruptly stopped when it reached the front door. He was hesitant to open the door, but somehow it was unlocked and he stepped right in. The inside was a gorgeous white quartz walls and floor, and the ceiling was painted with renaissance paintings, and everything had a hint of gold along with it. Everything stood out to him, the angel statues, the rug was more of a darker grey-ish white, almost everything was a gorgeous snow color. Was this what represented the white ribbon? Anxious, he took off his shoes and placed them outside so he </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wouldn't get dirt on the sparkling floor. It was so mesmerizing that i</span>
  <span>t was like he was in a dream, none of this seemed...real? Looked like heaven to him, did he die? Jaehwan panicked and accidentally whacked himself in the face and groaned quietly. Well, he was still alive. He slowly and steadily walked around and admired everything that was around him. He looked at his hand, where the string was attached and realized there was a clip on it. He was confused and took a closer look at it, it more or so looked like those kinds of clips on those attachable bracelets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before he could go any farther, he heard a little girl mumbling something and he looked around to find a little girl in a white dress on top of the staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, </span>
  <span>Monsieur, are you lost?” She slowly stepped down to take a closer look at him. Jaehwan panicked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh no, I’m sorry to just enter like this- I was just following the ribbon on my finger and I stumbled across this castle and-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sheesh you talk too much….Oh, how rude of me, what is your name, Monsieur?” She most likely was french, due to the way she was referring to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-My name is Jaehwan….Lee Jaehwan.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nice to meet you..Jaehwan, my name is Jiwon,” She bowed to him and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you live alone here? I apologize if I budged in like this,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, no, I live with my brother here-” she stopped abruptly and came down to look at him closer. “Say, are you an elf? Or a fairy?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jaehwan’s cheeks felt like they were burning up, it was pretty obvious of course, the way his ears were pointed. He felt scared to say anything, in case they might judge him or something. He twitched his ears on accident and Jiwon giggled, “I’ve never met an elf before, and you’re quite handsome. Oh and about your ribbon…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jaehwan lifted his hand up to show her the ribbon with the clip on the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How strange, no one else in the house really had this kind of clip.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Jiwon, what does the white ribbon mean?”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She stayed silent, and before she could speak, someone came out of their room and looked down at Jaehwan and Jiwon. He looked tall and gorgeous, he had blonde hair that was slicked back with some of the hair strands falling on his face. A crisp white, blue and gold uniform that looked so expensive that even Jaehwan shook in his shoes. He hasn’t ever seen someone who was probably extremely rich and beautiful. For some reason he felt his heart beat faster as he came down, he was...stunning....</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>